Devils of Twisted Science
by MistyInfinity
Summary: Lisa faces off against a fiend spawned from another scientist.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Dead or Alive Characters they are the property of Tecmo. I do not own any Rumble Rose characters they are the property of Konami.

**Author's Notes:** This is a series of one shot stories pitting DOA characters against RR characters. Expect the bulk of the stories to be wrestling related (of course). Anyway I hope you enjoy at least one of the stories lined up.

* * *

_**Parallel Ring Collection**_  
Devils of Twisted Science

Lisa stared down into the eyes of the villainous doctor whose glare was like acid searing through metal while the fizz scorched your ears. Lisa's silver butterfly mask was tossed – more like torn from her face, revealing the scornful expression she held from being unmasked. In the cold of night under the midnight sky amidst the rupture of Tri-Towers, did their animosity towards one another provide warmth. Both could use it as they wore long boots and short dresses for their wrestling attire. Their arms were sleeveless, but the abrasive weather couldn't penetrate their focus on one another. It was only in this instant did they make acquaintance, but corruption breeds corruption, and the intention of their meeting was clear.

"Not on your life," Lisa said balling her hand into a fist to maintain a steady grip from the constant trembling she was doing, "There is no way I'd let you know that."

Dr. Anesthesia's eyes narrowed into a sharp glare almost trickled by her defiance; displayed in a devious smile hidden beneath her surgical mask. "Your resolve is admiral but I didn't come all this way just to be turned down."

"The Tri-Tower is going down along with all the inhuman technologies associated with it. You came here in vain."

"But I will contest that I didn't. You see my dear, I'm sure that whatever knowledge contained in that building is stored someone in that delicate skull of yours. And there's more than one way to crack it."

"I'd love to see you try," Lisa said propelling more anger in her speech.

The vehemence in Lisa's voice gave Dr. Anesthesia a small look of surprise. Her gaze shifted from its shock, relaxing as Dr. Anesthesia peered around at the luminescent emerald platform from which they stood. It was an octagon encased by electrical wires that threaten painful shocks for any that dare rub against it. For a brief moment Dr. Anesthesia closed her eyes and reopened with a look more devilish than before. She chuckled as she untied her black surgical mask to further show her twisted delight.

"The stage is set for our match dearest one but I'm not about to play on your field."

Lisa raised one eyebrow and gave off her own sly smile. "Is that right? I don't know what makes you think you're going to be escaping from me."

Dr. Anesthesia let go of her surgical mask and allowed the wind to carry it out of her hands. She folded one arm underneath her chest and placed the palm of the other hand against her face. "Woe is me. I should be afraid," Dr. Anesthesia said with the softness of her voice meant as a tease.

Lisa huffed as proof she was slightly rattled by it. "Don't mock me. You don't know who you're dealing with."

"I know," Dr. Anesthesia replied still in her teasing mode, "Though it's such a shame you resist me so much. What makes you so different from me? I want to help mankind too."

"You want to destroy it," Lisa retorted to contend Dr. Anesthesia's false innocence.

"You have to knock down a building before you can build it anew. Human beings are the same way. Fill this tepid world with an ounce of suffering and even the strongest of the weak can seem like heroes."

"What's your point?"

"In mankind's darkest hour I plan on rising about the ranks as the almighty. Seizing the opportunity to rectify the wrongs of today's society and restore order."

"Wrongs? Restore order? What do you mean?"

"Man was given the power to create but choses to destroy. Whatever can't be controlled by man is a threat and must be abolished immediately," said Dr. Anesthesia with her voice getting low. "A small island on tropical waters dedicated itself to creating cures for illness that would otherwise keep spreading, and taking the lives of others, it was destroyed by a tactical nuke after being mistaken for making weapons of mass destruction." The notion brings on a small forced chuckle. "Weapons. Humans are weapons. Small miniature weapons that cause more damage than medical science can make up for. Why not take these worthless organisms and make them the weapons they so long to be?"

The past wounds of this woman resurface in her speech. Lisa could feel her distress but these feelings of compassion can't justice her aiding Dr. Anesthesia in her quest for a new Utopia. "I'm not saying this world is perfect but the world you want won't be any better."

"And why not? Surely biological clones programed to function the way you want can keep peace and order in the land."

"People aren't meant to be controlled! There's good and evil in this world and the latter balances out. This would be an injustice – "

"Justice?" Dr. Anesthesia so haughtily interrupted. "Do you actually believe in a thing called justice? There is much more evil in this world than the good can balance out. There are people without homes and there are people without food and dying of disease and you believe there is justice?" Dr. Anesthesia gripped herself as a measure of calming down but her fury couldn't be detained. "You must like living in America. Hypocrisy is all I see from you. Well then dear Lisa, I'm going to show you your ideals of justice. If you survive this fight, you'll soon find out what it's like to go back to a home that no longer exist."

Lisa stumbles forward catching her balance as the rumble from the crumbling Tri-Tower continued. And before she could even grasp the complexity of her situation, her ears caught the sound of grinding mechanical movement before her eyes caught up with the monstrosity before her. A metallic woman whose ponytail was constructed from three flexible metal strips became her opposition and biggest threat for survival.

Dr. Anesthesia walked around to the mechanical woman and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Why Lisa dear, allow me to introduce to you Lady X, Subsistence," Dr. Anesthesia rasped as she smiled.

"L-Lady X?" Lisa said, stammering out of shock from this unexpected occurrence.

"That's right. Much like you I am no stranger to messing with human genetics."

It was right there when it clicked! _How does she know that?_ Lisa thought. Sure information of Lisa being involved in the inner workings of DOATEC could be known but not her exact job. _This woman digs deep. There's no telling what she'll do with that information._

Dr. Anesthesia chuckled as she looked down upon Lisa. "Lady X is a perfect example of my plan in motion. When my precious Kamikaze Rose cyborg went haywire, I simply reconstructed her into her most proficient form. Now my humanoid is the perfect specimen, the closet thing to heaven on earth anyone will ever see lies with Lady X. And if you're simply not willing to cooperate you can join Kamikaze Rose and the other wrestlers in the pits of hell."

"Not happening!" Lisa said in rage starting up a dash towards Dr. Anesthesia and her experiment. Lisa in mere inches away from them, swung one leg off the ground with her body in a tilted spin like the earth's axis for a devastating kick. She felt the impact! But it wasn't as she hoped. Lisa's leg was stopped in mid air. Seeing things from a downward view, Lisa caught a glimpse of Lady X Subsistence with her arm extended from its joint with Lisa's foot in her hand. Lisa gasped out of the fear that she was now at a disadvantage for attacking and listened to Dr. Anesthesia's chuckle.

"You'll have to do better than that my dear if you plan on fighting Kamikaze Rose's Ultimate form."

With that stunning realization, Lisa swung up her free foot to kick off Subsistence's hold and used her hands to spring out of that safely. _Damn it! This could be bad_, Lisa thought while in a crouching stance viewing Subsistence making a slow advance towards her. Lisa hadn't the slightest clue what the capabilities of Subsistence were. All she could be sure of was that the humanoid wrestled, and this area was suitable for a death match. And with every time Subsistence inched forward Lisa inched back, not trying to be anywhere near the walking weapon.

_Damn it_, she thought! Lisa's eyes shifted back and forth between the Doctor and her mechanical patient. It filled her with worry while her perspiration skidded down the sides of her face in tuned to her movements.

It wasn't before long the doctor had to make another catty comment. "Where do you seem to be going my dear?" she shouted from afar eluding her cockiness. "I'm sure being sliced up by Lady X is less painful than becoming barbecue."

Lisa now knew why she was getting hotter. At a stand still Lisa peered back at the electrical wires almost at her back. She couldn't win either way. A dodge to either side would leave Lisa to fend off Subsistence's next attack. And the speed she displayed in blocking Lisa's kick, was proof enough that her speed was goddess worthy. Even so Lisa took a long hard stare into the red space that was Subsistence's eyes. She could see her own fiery brown eyes reflected in them brimming with the passion to live. _I won't die here._

Subsistence pulled back her left arm and bent back her hand. It lay flat as her wrist and hand twirled into a saw that grew larger with each spin. In the pit of Lisa's stomach was where the anxiety was felt but no one knows what they're capable of until they're about to die. Her window for opportunity was small and she was ready to take this chance. The feeling was that of an action movie where things appear to slow down. Subsistence's arm was jutted forward at Lisa, and in that moment did the joints of Lisa's knees appeared slow as launched herself to the right instantaneously in conjunction with Subsistence. That heart pounding flash where time played its tricks seemed to last an eternity but alas things again were moving at its normal pace.

Lisa rolled out of the way and crossed both arms in front of her like an X as a shield, with her eyes shut tight. Her breathing was heavy and her mind still in wonder but as it would seem . . . somethings not quite right. Lisa had anticipated that a second blow was forthcoming but at this present moment nothing had happened.

"What the hell is that?" cried out Dr. Anesthesia, breaking the silence.

Lisa quickly unsheathed her eyes to take in the surprise at hand for herself. Subsistence's hand saw had stopped moving and her right hand – the one she was prepared to counter strike with, was being restrained. Lisa's mouth stood agape at the sight of it while she got to her knees. Stringy white hair attached to a greenish blue iridescent naked female body was floating in mid air held a tight grip on Subsistence.

Lisa's eyes were unstable and the emotion in her cry was felt. "Alpha! You're awake!"

Subsistence however, was unmoved. She made a fist with her right hand and took a swing at Alpha. The quick, almost celestial being glided safely out of the way, making a swift landing on the ground. Lisa couldn't take her eyes off Alpha just completely in utter disbelief. _Why is she here? And is she helping me?_ Lisa thought. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. Knowing that Alpha is Professor Victor Donovon's beloved toy it made little sense as to why she's here.

"So this is your doing?" asked Dr. Anesthesia resting her hands on her hips citing eagerness. "Well let's see whose toy is the strongest."

"She's not a toy!" Lisa shouted.

"Aw, you're so attached to your little babe," Dr. Anesthesia said, poking her lips out as if she wanted to pout. But that soon changed as rancour a lit her eyes. "It will make it all the more fun to rip her apart. Go Subsistence!"

As her mistress commanded the android sprung into action leaping forward with an impeding uppercut. Lisa took the precaution and dashed away from the scene as Alpha flew up in the air. Subsistence landed upon the spot from which Alpha left, and in immediate action, jumped straight up. At about 30 feet in the air, Alpha tilted her head back seemingly caught off guard by how fast Subsistence caught up with her. Exploiting Alpha's disorientation, Subsistence grabbed her and hoisted her onto her shoulders. Gravity kicked in being that Subsistence merely jumped and wasn't able to sustain flight. Using this to her own advantage, she spun her torso around with Alpha on top while in a sitting position as they came down. The two made a crash landing on the ground with Alpha being slammed into a Sit Out Powerbomb.

_Alpha!_ Lisa was aghast with horror at the sight of it, but the feeling was unsettling to her. Alpha-152 the official name of the cloning project made from the DNA of Mugen Tenshi kunoichi Kasumi was the devil of misguided science. The whole reason Lisa entered the Dead or Alive 4th tournament was to sabotage Alpha's awaken, though now it's shown that jamming the controls did nothing. The feelings she had for this monstrosity were wrong, and if anything she should hope for Alpha's destruction. It was only by looking at Dr. Anesthesia smile in content, did Lisa realize that only desirable outcome for this match would be for the two combatants to destroy each other without a victor.

Alpha rolled out of the powerbomb position onto her feet. She gave a barbaric war cry akin to a synchronized evil kitten that was through playing games. Subsistence had gotten to her feet as well and with her feet apart and fists up ready to box, a wink of the eyes displaying her cockiness was used as provocation for Alpha. Alpha rightly so took the bait and charged full speed at Subsistence. This was divinity in motion. The naked eye could only catch but a trailing glimmer of light Alpha left behind as she charged forward. So no one could lay eyes on her striking.

Alpha attacked in unusual chops that her fingernails pointed straight at the opponent as her strikes were alternating between hands. Subsistence warded off the attacks the best she could but unlike Alpha her DNA was made up of a normal woman. And though she had the strength of an Amazon, Alpha moved like a goddess. In an attempt to land an advantage, Alpha switched up her attacks and started with a motion of kicks that went from low to high as they moved up Subsistence's leg. The attack took a turn for the worse when the kicks swooped into a pirouette with hard fast strikes to the flexible torso of Subsistence.

Subsistence forcibly turned around by one of the blows and staggered off balance. Subsistence tried to get her balance back, but while turning to face her opponent she was instantaneously dragged down to the floor by a throw maneuver she didn't see coming. Alpha in Subsistence's moment of vulnerability swooped in behind her, wrapping her legs around her neck and pulled Subsistence down backwards to pummel her head.

Dr. Anesthesia was in a state of worry now. Lisa was just in awe of Alpha. She would have never dreamed that her strength would be able to surpass that of Kasumi's or that she could fight so cunningly. And while that match seemed to be just getting started the exploding Tri-Tower behind them had its debris fall at a momentous place. The target? The side of the platform where Dr. Anesthesia and Lisa stood. Before the both realized it the shadow was upon them and in a few seconds they were about to be crushed. Like anyone would do, they shut their eyes and awaited the impact.

The heavy debris from the building smashed into the platform taking a good chunk of it with them. Lisa was breathing heavy as she felt her body scrapping against the floor. She was still alive! When she opened her eyes, it was seen that her savior was indeed Alpha. The question struck Lisa again but she couldn't speak it. _Why is she helping me?_

Hearing the sounds of a jet pack prompted Lisa to look up. Dr. Anesthesia had survived the crash too and was riding on Subsistence who had compacted herself into a hover board. "Don't think this is over Lisa. I will make due on my promise. Don't think you'll have a home to go to," Dr. Anesthesia said before Subsistence took her out of view. Lisa steadily got to her feet though the rumbling made it hard to stand, and the Tri-Tower explosions threaten more debris. It was time to get out of there and Alpha became her ticket to an escape.

-X-

Alpha had taken Lisa to the roof of a building a safe distance away from the calamity. From there Lisa watched as the rest of the Tri-Tower came down in an impressive tragedy that lasted minutes. The pillars of the Tri-Tower seem to touch the sky but now that they're gone all that fills the skyline is the smoke from its burning ashes. Though Lisa knows this destruction can't be good for the people of the area, she could only think about one thing. _What am I going to do now?_ Her main line of work was at the DOATEC Laboratories but now the Lab of inhuman science has collapsed – literally. She's left jobless.

A soft landing is heard from behind her and Lisa quickly turns around. She wasn't too surprised to see Alpha there as she had wondered where she flew off too. But the item in her hands was intriguing. Alpha showed it to her as if she was making an offering. Lisa showed some hesitance but being that Alpha appeared to be on her side she reluctantly took it from her. It was a piece of fabric covered in soot and a quick dusting revealed it to be the butterfly mask of La Mariposa. _She went back and got this for me._ Lisa looked up at Alpha and smiled a bit. "Thank you."

Alpha had her hands clasped together and couldn't keep still swaying back and forth. She looked at Lisa with the utmost curiosity as if to examine her. After an awkward moment of silence, Alpha added more awkwardness to the scene, and ran to embrace Lisa. "Oh," Lisa uttered caught off guard as her cheeks flushed with redness. _She so childlike . . . yeah._ And that was it, that's when it all came together and an epiphany was brought about. Lisa was involved in the early stages of Alpha's creation. Professor Donovan locking himself away in the laboratory to finish her up didn't erase Lisa from Alpha's memory. The impression was given that Alpha considers Lisa a co-creator or mother in this sense. It only saddens Lisa. _What am I to do with you?_ She thought.

Just as the sky couldn't get any darker a stream of light looking like a comet sailed through the sky. Lisa knew what it was for sure. She stroked the long nest of hair Alpha had caused her to look up. "Looks like we have some work to do," Lisa said. Alpha nodded in agreement. She was an intelligent life form. For Lisa it was sinful achievement that Alpha was so human like, and one she didn't mind repenting for.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Dr. Anesthesia's past in this story is not canon. All that's known about her is that she wants to fill the world with suffering and nothing more. The rest is left up to the imagination of the fans. Dr. Anesthesia is not who I feel is La Mariposa's DOA equivalent. So you should see who in the next story(next chapter so to speak). This story was really about Subsistence and Alpha-152 but its hard to make something centered around them. I hoped you enjoyed this one. 


End file.
